In a vehicle provided with disk brakes, each wheel to be braked comprises a brake disk which is fixedly joined to the wheel and brake pads which are fixedly joined to the chassis of the vehicle and which brake the disk by friction. The brake comprises a calliper having a cap having at each side of the brake disk a U-like branch which carries a brake pad and each pad is movable perpendicularly relative to the plane of the disk, in a state guided by the two ends (lugs) thereof in the housings of the arms of the cap.
During braking, the pads are moved in the direction tangential to the disk and the lugs move into abutment, sometimes abruptly, against the bottom of their guiding housing, bringing about a noise referred to as a “clonk” or tapping. In order to damp the impact of the lugs in their housing and thereby to attenuate the noise, there is provided a spring between each lug and the housing thereof and the damping is obtained by the deformation of the spring whose shape is adapted to the force applied by the brake pad during its tangential displacement.
Furthermore, the pad must be able to move axially by its lugs sliding in the retention spring which combines a function as a slide and a function as a spring.
Once the pad is in position, the slide system becomes deformed as a result of the geometric defects and the spring effect and brings about a spring/rigidity effect which has an influence on the generation of noise during the braking.
Such guiding members for pads of disk brakes are already known according to the documents WO 01/31223 and FR 07 09 124.
An object of the present disclosure is to improve such guiding members for disk brakes in order to improve their efficiency.